1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for ultra wideband (UWB) communication. More particularly, the description relates to an apparatus and method for frequency modulation (FM) demodulating of a UWB signal, using a dual band pass filter (BPF).
2. Description of Related Art
Ultra wideband (UWB) communication technology includes wireless communication technology that uses a high frequency band in a range of 3 gigahertz (GHz) to 10 GHz. The UWB communication technology may use a wide frequency band, and/or transmit data using an ultra high frequency (UHF).
Here, an apparatus for UWB communication, hereinafter referred to as a UWB communication apparatus, may be characterized by low power consumption in transmitting an impulse signal associated with a pulse width that is ultra short, through a frequency bandwidth of 500 megahertz (MHz). Such a UWB communication apparatus may readily be used for implementing a local area communication architecture, such as intelligent home network products, industrial products, military products, hearing aids, and the like, that require wireless communication with the characteristic of low power consumption.
In general, a UWB communication apparatus may demodulate a UWB signal which was previously modulated using an FM modulation scheme.
For example, a UWB communication apparatus may demodulate a UWB signal in a radio frequency (RF) domain, using an analog delay. Here, a delay cell of the RF domain may demodulate the UWB signal using a low power approach, such as by using an all pass filter (APF) that passes all bands. In this instance, the APF may demodulate the UWB signal, using a phase shift occurring when passing all bands.